Bittybite
by AngelRosemary
Summary: Another coming of age story, but perhaps not for the character that you'd expect. Idea for plot inspired by iLynxen. Friendship only, no romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hullo, AngelRosemary here. Alright, so you've probably seen from the summary that this is a Princess Bubblegum and Marceline **_**friendship**_** story. (No romance.) This is, once again, in continuation of previous stories. In case you haven't been following me, here's what you need to know:**

**When Finn turned 18, Marceline turned him into a vampire. They are currently together.**

**They had a son named Benjamin, who is about 15 by now. (He was inspired by ilikekorn.)**

**This story's plot was inspired by a story by iLynxen. (Yes, I got permission.) This story goes out to iLynxen. ** ** Be sure to check out some of iLynxen's stories, too.**

**With no further ado, enjoy the first chapter. And remember, every time you review, a sex elf gets his first sword. :D**

**Warning: Slight out-of-character Princess Bubblegum, but I have an excuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake **_**by Pendleton Ward.**

"Wow, that was algebraic!"

"You said it, dad. Mathematical!"

"Rhombus!"

The trio laughed. They continued their trek to the Candy Kingdom. Finn took off his charred hat to examine. "Man, that electric gorilla didn't go down easy."

Benjamin was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, but we schooled that playa monkey style! You know what I'm saying?"

Marceline frowned. "Wait, what?"

They all laughed again as they walked onto the Castle grounds. Benjamin frowned and looked to Finn. "Hey, dad, how come Uncle Jake and Aunt Rainicorn didn't come with us?"

He shrugged. "They must not have slept well last night. I went by their place and knocked on their bedroom door, but Jake started yelling at me."

Marceline smirked and rolled her eyes. "Right. Hey, Benny, how would you like some new little cousins?"

"What?"

"Nothing, Finn."

They entered the foyer. Finn screamed, "YO, PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU GIRLFRIEND?!"

Peppermint Butler came running in. "Finn, why in the world are you shouting?!" He looked accusingly at Marceline. "Was your lady friend giving you trouble again?"

Marceline stared at him. "Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?"

Benjamin quickly stepped between them. "So, Pep But, do you know where Aunt Bonnie is?"

He waved his hand to the right. "Oh, she's just in her lab again, working on something. She seemed very busy last time I checked on her. I wouldn't recommend bothering-" They were speeding in that direction before he could finish his sentence.

They found Princess Bubblegum standing at a table, a test tube of liquid in each hand. Her hair was tied back and her eyes were droopy. She gave them a weary smile. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Princess," Finn said with a grin. "We just came by to tell you that the electric gorilla has been taken care of."

"Yeah," Benjamin chimed in. "We tied him up with power cords and sent him off to the Charge Kingdom, just like you said."

She nodded. "Excellent, I knew that I could count on you guys."

Marceline frowned and floated closer to the Princess. "Man, Bonnie, you look terrible."

She shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine. I just haven't slept for 41 hours."

Marceline's eyes widened. "Uh, do you need me to carry you to your room?"

She laughed sleepily. "Oh, no, I'm fine. I've gone for longer periods without sleeping. I'm fine, I'm used to this."

Finn nodded knowingly. He often saw Princess Bubblegum experimenting in a sleep-deprived state, so this was normal to him. "So, ah, what are you working on PB?"

She looked up and stared at him. Several moments passed. She blinked. "I don't remember."

Finn sighed. "OK, I'm going to take you to your room now, all right?"

She continued to stare blankly at him as he approached her. He scooped her up in his arms and started toward the door. Before he could leave with her, she held up her hand in front of his face. "_Aye, mas despacio senorita."_

Finn stopped. "Huh?"

The Princess giggled softly. "Ha, just kidding, but seriously." She looked over his shoulder at Marceline. "Hey, I think I remember what I was working on."

Marceline cocked her head slightly. "Do tell."

"Yes, I remember now. I made it for you. It will help speed the growth of your breasts."

Marceline stared at Princess Bubblegum. Her mouth hung open.

Finn turned a shade of red that Marceline would've made a nice snack out of, if she wasn't so distracted.

Benjamin tilted his head. "I don't get it."

Marceline shook her head. "What are you implying, Princess?"

The Princess giggled again. "Oh, nothing, Marcy. I just wanted to make something for you to use. Feel free to take a sip from the red test tube while I'm gone."

She smiled drunkenly at Finn, who still looked incredibly embarrassed. "Well sugar, are you going to take me to bed or not?"

Now Finn looked like his face was going to explode, it was so red. He glanced at Marceline and grimaced under her annoyed glare. He shrugged and mouthed "Sorry" before leaving with Princess Bubblegum in his arms. Marceline and Benjamin heard her cackle wildly and yell, "GIDDY-UP, FINNY, RIDE THEM COWBOY!"

Marceline grumbled, "Who does she think she is? My bust must be bigger than hers."

Benjamin stroked Marceline's arm. "It's all right, mom. Aunt Bonnie is just tired…or on drugs…or both."

Marceline grunted. She picked up one of the vials, the one of red, fizzing liquid. Benjamin gasped, horrified. "Mom, you're not going to really drink that, are you?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Tilting her head up, she swallowed the entirety of the solution. She placed the bottle back on the table and looked down. "Well, do you see any difference?"

Benjamin groaned and covered his eyes. "Do I really have to answer that?"

She shrugged again. "Oh well, let's go get your dad."

They floated out of the laboratory and up a flight of stairs to the Princess' bedroom. Finn stood by Princess Bubblegum's bedside. They hovered at his side. Marceline whispered impatiently, "Hey, man, are you almost done here?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for her to fall asleep." The Princess lay on her back, quietly breathing in rhythm. He smiled, his eyes still glued to her.

Marceline pursed her lips. She grabbed Finn by the ear and pulled his face around to face her. "Hello, one and only sexy vampire queen right here."

His eyes widened when he saw her. "Uh, Marcy, did you happen to take that formula that Princess Bubblegum was talking about?"

She gave him a toothy smile and looked down excitedly. "Why, is it finally taking effect?"

Benjamin stared at her too. "It looks like something took effect."

Marceline growled. "What?! Glob it, Bonnie, they got smaller! I'm going to kill her for this when she wakes up!" She subconsciously planted her feet on the ground.

"Mom…" Benjamin planted his feet next to her. She realized with horror that they were the same height.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline started violently shaking Princess Bubblegum. "BONNIE, WAKE THE FUDGE UP!"

The Princess' eyes snapped open. She grabbed Marceline's arms in an attempt to cease the shaking. Finn and Benjamin grabbed Marceline by her elbows, trying desperately to stop the angry vampiress. They managed to pull her back just enough so that her arms no longer reached Princess Bubblegum's shoulders.

The Princess was breathing heavily now, undoubtedly startled by her friend's random attack. "Marceline, what the glob is going on?!"

Marceline yanked her arms out of Finn and Benjamin's grip. She planted her feet at the foot of Princess Bubblegum's bed. In an exaggerated demonstration, she made a sweeping motion to indicate how tall she was. Then, she grabbed Benjamin by his shirt collar and pulled him up to her side.

The Princess blinked, still dazed. Marceline did a cross between a groan and scream as she ran her hands through her hair. "I shrunk, Bonnie! I'm the same size as Benjamin now."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head, still trying to come to her senses. "OK, how did this happen?"

"I don't know! I just…" Marceline blushed. "…I just…OK, maybe I drank your breast enhancement juice."

The Princess lifted an eyebrow. "Say what now?"

Marceline scowled. "You know what I'm talking about! You pointed out one of your two experiments on your way to bed. I don't appreciate that, by the way. If you'd like to settle this right now, I can go find a tape measure and we'll-"

"YES!" Finn nearly screamed. Marceline stopped and they all turned to stare at him. He turned red and smiled sheepishly at them. "Oh, sorry. What I meant was, yes, you should settle this after we solve our current problem."

Marceline nodded. "Good point, Finn. We should probably fix this," she indicated her height again, "first, so I'll be in top form."

Finn grinned. "Exactly."

The Princess rolled her eyes. "Right, anyway, I can assure you that I never mixed the potion that you're describing. I was probably too tired to know what I was talking about."

Benjamin cocked his head. "Wait, how come you're acting normal now? You only slept for a few minutes."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't need that much sleep I guess."

Finn raised a hand. "Hello, Princess, how are we going to help Marceline?"

She swung her feet around the bed and stood up. "Of course, the antidote should logically be the liquid in the other test tube."

Princess Bubblegum led the group back to the lab. She poked her head through the doorway and gasped, "CINNAMON BUN!"

Cinnamon Bun stood near one of the lab tables, an empty test tube in hand. He was noticeably wrinkly, and he had grown a long, gray goatee. He said in a cracked voice, "Oh, hey Princess, this soda could use some more sugar."

Without saying a word, the Princess turned and began banging her head gently on the doorframe. The rest of the group entered the room. Marceline rolled up her sleeves. "That's fine, Bonnie. Hey, Benny, help me beat Cinnamon Bun until he coughs the formula up."

With her head still resting on the frame, Princess Bubblegum said, "It's too late. He's already absorbed it into his body."

"What if I eat him?"

The Princess sighed and straightened herself. "No, you're not eating Cinnamon Bun. I'll just make a new formula…with the animoids that I don't have."

Finn patted her back. "Don't sweat it, Princess. I'll go find the animoids."

She smiled sadly. "Thanks Finn, but unfortunately, that's not the only thing I'm missing. I'll also need a few ingredients for a potion to cure Cinnamon Bun. It might take a while to find all of them."

He grinned confidently. "No worries Princess, I won't be doing it alone."

Benjamin nodded. "Right, I'll help. We'll get Uncle Jake and Aunt Rainicorn to search too."

Finn started walking toward the door. "Well, there's no time to waste. Come on guys." Benjamin and Marceline floated after him.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's hand. "Wait, you can't go."

Marceline frowned. "Why not?"

"Did I mention that you're going to continue to get younger with time? You'll be a toddler within a week. You're just going to slow them down."

Finn poked his head back in. "Hey, aren't you coming Marcy?"

The Princess shook her head. "Sorry Finn, the aging process will only make her a burden. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone."

Marceline crossed her arms. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm a thousand years old."

Finn smirked. "Really? You could've fooled me."

She stuck her tongue out. "You shut up."

He approached her, and she stepped backwards slightly looking up at him. "_Darn, he's, like, a head or two taller than me now."_

He flashed an evil grin as he grabbed her. She squealed and tried to wiggle out of his grip. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Hey, remember when you were eighteen and I was thirteen? Now you know what it feels like." He wrapped an arm around her head and gave her a noogie.

She tried to push his arm away and growled, "ARGH, Get off!"

He laughed and pecked her cheek before letting go. "I'll be back soon babe." He winked and threw her a peace sign before finally leaving.

Once they were gone, Princess Bubblegum clasped her hands together. "All right Marcy, bed time."

"What? No way, it can't be night already." Marceline flew out of the lab to a window near the entrance. Stars twinkled in a clear night sky. "_Oh, right, the sun was starting to set when we came here."_

The Princess came up behind her. "Seriously dude, I'm exhausted."

"But I haven't even had dinner yet!" Marceline whined.

"Fine, I guess that I'm a little hungry too. I haven't eaten in 41 hours. Yo, Pep But!"

Peppermint Butler came running. "Yes, Princess?" He noticed Marceline and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're still here. I see that you couldn't resist the temptation of stealing her highness's formula. Those were imported ingredients you know."

Marceline hissed. Princess Bubblegum laid a hand on her shoulder. "Peppermint Butler, be more polite. She's our guest, and she'll be staying here for a little while. Now, would you mind telling the kitchen to bring us two plates of spaghetti?"

He bowed. "Yes, your majesty, I'll see to that right away." He glared as he passed Marceline. With clenched fists, he added, "And I apologize for my rudeness, Queen Marceline."

The girls walked to the dining hall. Marceline looked up at the Princess. "Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or does Peppermint Butler not like me?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled sadly at her. "Oh, don't worry about him. I'm sure that he's just having a bad day. It's nothing."

Marceline shrugged. "If you say so."

They seated themselves next to each other at the large table. Their spaghetti arrived within minutes. Marceline tapped her finger on the table. "Hey, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always eat spaghetti?"

"Well, it is my favorite food."

"Do you ever eat any other foods?"

The Princess giggled. "Of course I eat other foods. What's with all the questions?"

Marceline blushed and looked down at her plate. "I dunno."

Princess Bubblegum took a big bite of spaghetti. She watched Marceline, who was picking through her sauce for bits of meat. The Princess swallowed her spaghetti and gave a quiet sigh.

"_This may be a busy week."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: All right, so I've gotten three reviews so far, and two of them are complaints about a comment I made in the summary. Two Guest reviewers said that they were offended because I added a note that said 'no homo.' I'm sure that most of my readers could figure out that I only put that comment because I know there are a lot of Bubbline fans. Most people who look up stories under the Princess Bubblegum/Marceline category are looking for a romantic story. I've even found stories that are literally just in the friendship category that end with them having sex. I didn't want people looking for such a story to read mine and feel disappointed when they didn't get together at the end. In no way did I intend to offend gays by that comment. I apologize if it offended any of you. There, now I've changed it. If you have any other complaints, by all means, let me know.**

"Marcy, wake up."

Marceline groaned. She slowly cracked an eye open. Princess Bubblegum was leaning over her, smiling gently. "Good morning."

Marceline sat up and yawned (without putting a hand over her mouth, the Princess might add.) "Morning, Bonnie." She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I sound so weird. How old do I look now?"

Princess Bubblegum leaned back and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh, I don't know, twelve perhaps."

Marceline sighed. "They'd better hurry up with those ingredients."

The Princess crawled out of the bed. "How about breakfast, kiddo?"

"OK, but don't call me kiddo."

They went down the stairs and through the hall to the dining room. Upon seating themselves, Peppermint Butler dutifully scurried in. "Good morning, your excellency. Might I interest you in your usual request for spaghetti?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow at the Princess. She blushed slightly and shook her head at Peppermint Butler. "Uh, no thank you, I think that I'd like something else this morning. What else is available?"

"Pancakes."

"OK, yes, two orders of raspberry pancakes with one caramel latte and an orange juice with a twist of cherry."

Peppermint Butler nodded and trotted back to the kitchen. Marceline cocked her head. "I thought that you didn't like orange juice."

"I don't," The Princess agreed. "The pulp reminds me of ogre snot." Marceline snickered at that. Princess Bubblegum continued, "The orange juice is for you, silly."

Marceline stopped laughing. "What? How come I don't get a coffee?"

Princess Bubblegum smirked. "You're too young to drink coffee. Besides, I don't need a caffeinated vampire on my hands today."

Before Marceline could protest further, their breakfast arrived. She grabbed her fork and started eating with no hesitation. "You're lucky that I'm too hungry to argue."

The Princess rolled her eyes and blew on her coffee. As they ate, she noticed that despite Marceline's supposed appetite, she ate quite daintily. Marceline cut her food into tiny bites and chewed slowly. "_I wonder when she suddenly became polite," _Princess Bubblegum mused.

The Princess set her fork and knife down neatly on her plate and handed them to Peppermint Butler. She slid her chair back and stood up, brushing stray crumbs from her night gown. "Well, I'm going to get dressed. Then I have to get to work."

Marceline gave her clean plate to Peppermint Butler too. "Aw, come on Bonnie, can't we hang out for a while? I'm going to be crazy bored."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head. "No, sorry, I have to get these reports done by this morning. What if we hang out later?"

Marceline brightened at that. "Can we go strawberry picking, like we used to?"

The Princess grinned and winked. "All right, it's a date. In the meantime, why don't you help Peppermint Butler tidy up the kitchen? I'm sure that he could use an extra hand."

"NO!" Peppermint Butler yelped. Princess Bubblegum's head whipped around to look at him. She stared at him, challenging him.

"Excuse me?"

Peppermint Butler stood frozen in place. A drop of minty sweat slipped down his round side. He chuckled very stiffly. "Ah, what I meant to say was, perhaps there's something else that your dear, sweet friend would rather do."

Marceline narrowed her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I'd love to help Pep But clean up, Bonnie."

The Princess nodded. "I thought you'd like that, Marcy. I'll just be on my way." She looked pointedly at Peppermint Butler before leaving the room.

Peppermint Butler collapsed in a heap on the floor. Marceline hovered over him. "Whoa, dude, are you OK?"

He raised his head and panted. "That was the most terrifying moment that I have ever experienced. My whole life flashed before my eyes!" He glared up at her. "I blame you."

She snickered. "Come on, But. You have chores to attend to."

They went down the hall to the royal kitchen. Peppermint Butler pointed at a stack of dirty dishes. "You wash, I dry." He punctuated his sentence by giving her a light shove toward the dishes.

She stared up at the mountain of plates and utensils. "Man, how much does one Princess eat?" she grumbled.

Washing the dishes together went well for all of twenty seven seconds. Upon washing her first plate, Marceline howled, "Hey, catch!" and threw it like a Frisbee at Peppermint Butler. It hit his face and shattered.

"AGH, MY EYES!" Peppermint Butler clawed at his eyes, desperately trying to get the shards of glass out. He stumbled backwards and fell off his stepping stool into the sink full of hot water.

Marceline floated over to the sink and pulled the half melted Peppermint out. He slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor, where his arms and legs broke off.

They remained silent for several moments. Marceline put a hand on the back of her neck. "…sorry."

He sighed. "Just, please carry me to the infirmary."

She scooped up as much as she could of him and floated slowly down the hall towards the next building. He muttered, "I've never liked you, but this…ugh."

She furrowed her brow. "OK, I get it, this must suck for you, but what have I done to you before?"

He scowled. "Maybe I just don't like your personality. You're a mischievous, scheming troublemaker, and things always go wrong when you're around."

She frowned back. "Your Princess doesn't seem to mind this troublemaker."

He huffed. "I can't imagine why she would tolerate you after all you've done to her."

Her face softened. "What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "Forget it."

She slowly stuck her tongue out and began lapping up the red portion of Peppermint Butler's melted body. He snarled, "Hey, stop that!"

"Tell me what you mean."

He growled. "Oh, I don't know, maybe she's a little upset over that guy who had a crush on her for years, that guy who she always had a soft spot for, that guy who you had a baby with out of nowhere."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think that she's upset over Finn? She didn't seem that disappointed when she found out about Benjamin."

"Maybe not on the outside."

"What do you know?"

"I know that she cried herself to sleep every night for a week."

"…I didn't know."

"I knew. I comforted her, told her that she was ten times the woman that you would ever be, told her that all she had to do was say the word, and she could win him over in an instant."

"What did she say?"

"She just kept saying, 'Relationships last a lifetime, but friendship lasts an eternity. I like Finn, and I love Marceline.'"

Marceline remained silent until they reached the infirmary. Coincidentally, Princess Bubblegum was there as well, giving her medical reports to Doctor Ice Cream. She gasped when she saw Marceline approach. "Oh, Marceline, you're all dirty!"

"Uh, actually Princess…" She held out her arms. The Princess squinted and leaned closer to the pile of ooze.

Peppermint Butler blinked. "Ow…"

Princess Bubblegum jumped back slightly. "Oh, Doctor Ice Cream, get this patient to a mold immediately!"

Doctor Ice Cream scraped as much as she could of Peppermint Butler off of Marceline's arms into a tub and scurried out of the room. The Princess smiled. "Well, I'm done with my work. How does some strawberry picking sound?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she ran up to Princess Bubblegum and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around the Princess' torso and buried her face in her dress. Princess Bubblegum stumbled backwards slightly, caught completely off guard. "Marcy?"

Marceline raised her head, her eyes glistening. Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, she quickly let go and stepped back. "Sorry, I just…err…"

The Princess smiled gently. She looked down at the sticky peppermint stain on her dress. "Give me a minute to change clothes, all right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Bubblegum changed into a hot pink hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans while Marceline found a pair of wooden baskets in her closet. They went down the stairs and started towards the door. The Princess suddenly came to a halt. "Oh, wait a minute." She held out her arm to stop Marceline. "Are you wearing any sunscreen?"

Marceline's eyes widened. Then she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, I guess that would be nice, huh? No, Finn and Benjamin took our bottle with them."

"Hang on, I should have some in my lab." The Princess scurried off and was back in moments. She poured a dime-sized amount into her palm and used her finger to rub it on Marceline's face.

Marceline twitched slightly at the cool feeling of the sunscreen. "Hey, I could've put it on!"

Princess Bubblegum put her tongue between her teeth, like she was thinking. "It's easier if I just do it. I would've had to rub it on your back anyway." She ran her finger across Marceline's scalp line. Marceline shuddered slightly. Then, she stepped behind Marceline and lifted her shirt up.

Marceline quickly grabbed her shirt and tried to pull it back down. Somehow, Princess Bubblegum managed to overpower her. She snorted. "Take it easy, Marcy. I'm applying sunscreen, not attempting sexual assault." She gently rubbed her hands up and down Marceline's back and shoulders.

Marceline blushed. "Did we have to do this in the doorway, where the whole kingdom can see us?"

"The whole kingdom is not watching us. They have better things to do than watch me apply sunscreen to your back."

"I don't."

"Not now, Cinnamon Bun."

When Marceline had been successfully covered in sunscreen, the two ladies walked out the entrance. Marceline grabbed the Princess' hands and tried to pull her into the air, but she was having trouble.

"Marceline, I am capable of walking…"

Marceline huffed and set the Princess down. "All right, if that's what you'd like to do, Princess."

Marceline walked alongside Princess Bubblegum. She smiled, enjoying the cool grass beneath her feet. It complimented the sun rays gently warming the rest of her body.

It had been hundreds of years since Marceline had been able to enjoy the soft sunlight. She had learned to love the cool mysteriousness of the night, to relish it, to become one with it. It wasn't until she had met the Princess that she had begun craving a little more sunshine in her life.

Marceline frowned. Life was good until they had that stupid fight. Marceline still couldn't quite remember what had started it. She had started seeing Ash shortly after that. He felt like the moonlight: cold, dangerous, and yet, somehow inviting.

She shook her head slightly. That was over now. She had Finn. She had Benjamin. She had Bonnie back again. She smiled slightly again. Princess Bubblegum had brought the sunshine back to her life, in more ways than one. She had worked for years on a sunblock that could protect vampires. She claimed that it was originally for Finn, but Marceline knew better. The Princess had been engineering it for too long to have anticipated that Finn would need it.

"_Finn…" _Marceline looked up at Princess Bubblegum, who sounded like she was humming along to the birds' chirping. "_Had she really been that upset over him?"_

The Princess looked down at her and smiled. Marceline quickly looked down a t her feet. She felt a warm hand curl around hers. Marceline looked back up and smiled slightly, softly squeezing Princess Bubblegum's hand.

They arrived in the wild strawberry patch, which was secluded and empty. Marceline's eyes bulged. "Whoa, look at the size of that one!" She soared across the small field and started picking, with the Princess trotting dutifully behind.

They laughed and talked as they picked. Princess Bubblegum chuckled. "Oh, Marcy, remember the time we came here and those two boys were fighting each other with sticks?"

Marceline plucked another strawberry that was almost larger than her hand from a plant. "Yeah, I remember. They said that we were going to infect their patch with our girl cooties and started throwing strawberries at us."

"So you threw pointed rocks at them," the Princess said, still giggling.

Marceline grinned. "Yeah, I threw rocks while you whined about getting your dress dirty."

"It was a new dress."

"Anyway, I sucked the juice out of it."

"But you got holes in it!"

They both laughed. Marceline sunk her teeth into a bright red strawberry. "Hey, don't eat those yet," Princess Bubblegum warned. "We still need to wash them."

"Relax Bonnie, it's not like they would have pesticides on them here."

"You never know."

Marceline rolled her eyes at the Princess' sudden overprotectiveness and sucked another strawberry. She tossed the gray remains at her. "Here, eat up."

Princess Bubblegum smiled and bit into the gray strawberry. She had once admitted to Marceline that she sometimes grew tired of eating overly sweet things. Marceline still remembered the time when she, Finn, and Jake had come to Marceline's house for a movie night. Finn and Jake ate from a bowl of popcorn, but Marceline preferred a bowl of strawberries. She would suck the red from a strawberry and put it back in the bowl, but by the end of the movie, there were no strawberries left. The Princess had been caught red-handed with a strawberry still in her mouth, but she still denied doing it.

Marceline grinned at the memory. The Princess tilted her head. "What's so funny?"

Marceline shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing. Come on, Princess, we need to make a pie out of these."

They started walking back towards the Kingdom. The sun was setting behind them, painting the sky various shades of red and orange. For a while, they were silent.

"Hey, Princess?"

"Mm-hm?"

"…Do you ever feel sad because Finn and I…you know…"

Princess Bubblegum kept a straight face. "No, why would you think that?"

"Peppermint Butler told me."

The Princess' face went a little pale. "Oh, is that so?"

"I know you cared about Finn…a lot."

Princess Bubblegum stopped walking. She grabbed Marceline's shoulder and turned her around to face her. "Marceline, I do care about Finn a lot. I want what's best for both of you, and, frankly, I don't think I'm what's best for Finn." She smiled sadly. "I think that you two were made for each other. It's clear that you two love each other, and it was especially clear when I found out about Benjamin."

Marceline floated up and wrapped her arms around the Princess' shoulders. "I do love Finn. Bonnie, I never meant to hurt you with all this."

Princess Bubblegum sighed and wrapped her arms around Marceline's waist. "I know you didn't."

Marceline laid her chin on the Princess' shoulder. She smirked. "He also said that you said you love me."

Marceline felt Princess Bubblegum's grip tighten. "I'm going to have a serious talk with that Peppermint. After he gets out of intensive care, of course."

Marceline giggled. "I already melted him, Princess. Isn't that enough?"

The Princess smiled. "I suppose you're right. I'll just have to put you in my mind-erasing chamber."

Marceline stopped laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

Princess Bubblegum winked. "I don't know, we'll see." She started walking again with Marceline still in her arms.

Marceline tapped her shoulder. "I can still walk, Princess. I'm not an infant yet."

The Princess pulled Marceline back to look at her. "Yeah, I'd say that you're about ten by now."

Marceline sighed. "Great, I'll disappear by tomorrow morning."

Princess Bubblegum smiled reassuringly. "I swear, they'll be back soon. You can always rely on Finn." She placed Marceline on her shoulders. Marceline laughed and put her fingers through the Princess' hair like reigns. "Youch, don't pull!" Princess Bubblegum complained, although she was still grinning.

"Giddy-up, Bubs! To the Candy Kingdom!" The Princess snorted and galloped towards the Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile, a dark figure lurked in the shade of the trees. The creature grinned, its fangs glinting.

"_About ten, huh? Some Vampire Queen she is. We'll have to take care of that real quick, Mar-Mar."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: For those of you who haven't read my previous stories, Ann and Marie are my two OC's. Ann is a rainbow-colored candy girl and Marie is a werewolf. They're a pair of troublemaking thieves. For those of you interested in them, they were introduced in my story **_**Sweet Tooth.**_** If not, no worries, this is about all they'll do in this story. **

Night had fallen upon the land of Ooo. The moon shone so brightly in the sky that the stars were hardly visible. A single wolf, silhouetted in this moonlight, stood on a cliff overlooking the Candy Kingdom. It threw back its head and howled. A purse came down on its head.

"Yow, what was that for, Annie?!"

"Would you knock it off, Marie?! You know that gives me the creeps."

"Well excuse me, Princess. You know I can't help myself in a full moon."

"Whatever, would you quit messing around and help me carry this refrigerator? We need to hide it with our other stolen junk. I don't want to think about what would happen if Marceline found us with it."

Although the majority of the Candy Kingdom was lit by nothing but the moon, one room in the Castle remained illuminated. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline sat in the dining hall, enjoying the Princess' freshly made strawberry pie.

"Well, I must admit, I make a pretty mean strawberry pie, even if I do say so myself."

Marceline swallowed and grinned, her teeth stained red. "You said it, bro."

Her ear twitched. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind, it's nothing. _I'll take care of that lousy wolf later."_

Marceline took another bite of her pie. She set her fork down when she noticed the Princess staring at her. Smirking teasingly at her, Marceline said, "Bonnie, please, I know that I'm gorgeous, but you've got to give me my space."

Princess Bubblegum blushed and looked away. "Oh, shut up. It's just…I was just wondering…why do you eat like that?" she finally blurted out.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Like, why do I use a fork instead of my hands? I know that everyone has this picture in their mind of vampires tearing apart animals and sucking up their insides, but seriously Bonnie, but we're not all necessarily that gross."

"No, I mean, you take such tiny bites, and you eat so slowly. I was just wondering…"

Marceline took another nibble. "Oh, yeah, I guess I do. Well, I don't know, I guess that I heard from somewhere that if you eat slowly, you'll feel fuller. We didn't exactly have an abundance of food during and after the war, so, you know, we did whatever helped."

The Princess nodded. "Oh, yes, I believe that I've heard that too. That makes sense."

Marceline picked up her plate and slurped at it with her long, forked tongue. Princess Bubblegum wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ugh, Marcy, don't do that! I thought you just said that you weren't gross."

Marceline stopped licking for a moment. "I just said that vampires aren't necessarily gross. I didn't say anything about me personally." She promptly went back to giving the plate a tongue bath.

"Well, at least keep the plate on the table. You're getting it all over yourself." Marceline ignored her. The Princess instinctively took her napkin and licked it. She pulled the plate away from Marceline's face and attempted to wipe her face with it. Marceline pulled her head back. "Ugh, dude, you're just making my face sticky."

"Like the pie wasn't already making it sticky." She stopped trying to wipe Marceline's face and just took her plate. "Since Peppermint Butler is still in intensive care, I guess that I'll just wash our dishes."

"Need any help?"

"No. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up? I'll be there shortly."

Marceline nodded and floated out the door. She flew to the bathroom attached to Princess Bubblegum's bed room. Being quite familiar with the Princess' rooms, she easily found a washcloth and bar of soap. She began soaking her washcloth in the sink.

As she washed her face, she was unaware of the monster spying on her outside the window. As she wiped off any remaining soap residue, her ear suddenly twitched. Her head whipped around to face the window. Nothing.

She set the washcloth down on the side of the sink. Cautiously, she floated over to the window. She placed her tiny hands on window sill and pulled herself up, peering over the edge into darkness. Suddenly, a pair of blood red eyes appeared in front of her.

Marceline gasped and shot backwards. She bumped into the towel rack and tumbled to the floor.

The eyes laughed obnoxiously. "Wow, Mar-Mar, so this is what you've come to?" The eyes came into the light of the bathroom to reveal a face.

"Ash."

"You're pretty smart for a five year old."

Marceline whipped her head around to look in the mirror. Then she remembered that vampires don't have a reflection. She quickly looked down. "I look more like a nine year old, for your information."

He laughed again. Then he stuck his head and arms in the window, trying to crawl inside. Marceline smiled smugly. "Looks like you've put on a few pounds, Ashy."

"No way." He grunted and wiggled his way through the window frame, finally succeeding in entering.

Marceline got to her feet. "What do you want?"

Ash grinned and ran his tongue over his fangs. "Well, I heard word that the infamous undead queen of the vampires had been reduced to a little kid, so I had to see it for myself."

Marceline rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "Well, here I am. Now you know, the infamous undead queen of the vampires was dumb enough to take a youth potion. Enjoy it while you can. Finn, _my boyfriend_, should be back with the ingredients for an antidote any time now."

"That is, if he gets back in time." Ash took a step towards her.

She took a step back and clenched her fists. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He gave her a devilish grin. "Well Marceline, let's say, theoretically speaking, that the infamous, undead queen of the vampires met some unfortunate conditions. Let's say that in her weakened state, another vampire could easily overpower her."

She narrowed her eyes. "Even if I was three years old, I'll bet that I could still beat you."

He leaned over so that they were face to face. "I seriously doubt that, Mar-Mar." He gave her a cheeky smile, followed by pinching her cheek. She hissed and pushed his hand away. He snickered. "You're still as feisty as I remembered. I miss that."

Her face was tinged with a hint of red. "OK, what do you really want?"

He mindlessly put a hand on one of the towels and rubbed his hand on it. "Marceline, this could be so easy. So painless. All you have to do is let me be king. I'd let you keep your status as queen. We could rule the night together."

"That seat is already taken. The Vampire Council agreed to let Finn be king after I bit him."

Ash blinked. "Really? You bit Finn, as in, Finn, the former last of the humans?" She nodded. "So, you extinguished a whole race?" She shrugged. "Niiice."

He sighed. "Very well. In that case, I suppose that I'll just have to kill Finn. But first," he pulled a wooden stake out of his back pocket, "I'll have to stake the Vampire King's Queen while she's too weak to fight back."


	6. Chapter 6

Ash lunged at Marceline, the wooden stake poised to strike. Marceline slid between his legs and climbed onto his back. He twisted around, trying to take a stab at her, but it seemed that her age hadn't affected her reflexes. She just crawled to a new position and chuckled when he poked himself with the stake. He growled and started banging himself into the walls, trying to crush her. She was still too fast for him. Now, she climbed onto his front and started trying to claw his eyes out. Trying to cover his eyes with one hand, he slashed with the stake with the other hand. Marceline chomped down ferociously on his arm holding the stake with her tiny, shark-like teeth. He grunted in pain and held out his arm, but her teeth were embedded in his arm. She hung on for dear life, wrapping her arms around his arm and keeping her mouth in place as he violently shook his arm. The stake slipped out of his fingers and fell to the floor with a solid bump. Ash raised his arm and swung Marceline around, ready to smash her into the mirror and finish the fight. Suddenly, the door swung open and hit him square in the face. He stumbled backwards, dazed. Marceline saw her chance. She unlatched her teeth from his arm and vampire kicked him in the face. He hit his head on the wall, and the air was knocked out of him. He slumped to the floor.

Princess Bubblegum stood at the door, wide eyed as she tried to process the situation. "Marceline, what the fudge is going on?!"

Marceline sat on the floor next to Ash, panting. She stared at him, and then looked up at the Princess with watery eyes. She shot into Princess Bubblegum's arms. The Princess stumbled backward. Marceline buried her face in her shoulder and started bawling. Princess Bubblegum stroked the back of her head. "Oh, Marcy, please don't cry. I'm sure that it's nothing a Band-Aid won't fix."

"I'm not hurt," Marceline sniffled, "I was just scared to death." She pulled back. "Bonnie, he was going to kill me, and all I could do was dodge. He wants to kill Finn so he can become the Vampire King. What are we going to do?"

The Princess jutted her jaw out. "We're going to lock this sucker in the slammer, that's what we're going to do."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Ash pulled himself to his feet. Shaking, he groaned and put a hand to his head, but he remained standing. He gave Marceline a dirty look. "Whatever, you're not even worth it, Mar-Mar. All I have to do is kill Finn to become the Vampire King. I'll deal with you and Princess Pinkie later." He morphed into a bat and flew out the window into the darkness.

Marceline's brow wrinkled. She floated out of Princess Bubblegum's arms and turned into a bat as well. She flew towards the window before the Princess caught her by the wing. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

Marceline morphed back into a girl and stubbornly pulled her arm away. "I'm going to save Finn. What did it look like I was doing?"

"Not without me you aren't."

"No offense Princess, but you're just going to slow me down."

"You're a nine year old going after an eighteen year old. You need all the help you can get."

"...touché. All right, you can come if you can keep up."

"Cool." Princess Bubblegum leaned over and grabbed the wooden stake. "We might need this."

Marceline nodded. She flew out the door and down the stairs to the Castle Entrance with the Princess hot on her trail. Marceline led Princess Bubblegum through the Candy Kingdom to just outside its boundary. She planted her feet and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. After a few breaths, her eyes opened. "OK, I can smell Finn."

"Not that I'm not taking all this seriously, but what does Finn smell like?"

"The Spirit of Adventure. And sweat. Mostly sweat."

Marceline took off like a rocket towards the forest. The Princess ran after her, discarding her heels along the way. Marceline stayed in girl form so that Princess Bubblegum could see her. She wove in and out of the trees.

They found Finn surprisingly fast. He stood in a small clearing, his sword in hand. The Princess held back for a moment, but Marceline flew up to him without hesitation. "Finn, thank goodness I found you!"

Finn turned toward her, a horrified expression on his face. "Marceline, get out of here!"

Ash pounced on Marceline from the trees. He quickly put her in a headlock. Marceline noticed that his arm was covered in scratch marks that oozed red liquid. Ash grinned wickedly. "Now I've got you, Mar-Mar."

Finn raised his sword. "Let her go, or I'll make you into a bloody shish kebab."

Ash tightened his hold on Marceline. She growled and kicked her legs. He just laughed. "Now, Finn, you wouldn't want to risk hurting your precious Marcy, would you?"

Finn furrowed his brow, trying to think of a plan. Marceline turned her head back to look at Princess Bubblegum, who was crouched behind some bushes. She held up the wooden stake and pointed at it. Marceline nodded slightly and smiled.

"It's your choice, Finn. Either you can try to kill me and risk decapitating Marceline, or you can just give up your title. Is that so much to ask?"

The Princess, who hadn't broken her eye contact with Marceline, gave her a thumbs-up. Marceline promptly chomped down on his arm. Ash hissed and dropped her. She wrapped her arms around one of his legs and sunk teeth into his knee. As he howled in pain, Princess Bubblegum leaped from her hiding place and drove the stake into his back. He instantly disintegrated into dust.

Princess Bubblegum panted and let the wooden stake slip from her fingers. Marceline stood and dusted herself off. "All right, Bonnie, that rocked!" She held up her fist. The Princess smiled and bumped her fist with her own.

Finn glanced between the girls, a dazed look in his eye. "What just happened?"

Marceline gave him a toothy grin. "I believe that Bonnibelle and I just saved the day, hero."

As Finn tried to process what had just occurred, Benjamin flew into the clearing with Jake and Lady Rainicorn trailing behind. "Hey, dad, we found the last ingredients that you assigned to us. Oh, hi mom, we were just coming to find you. Whoa, you got a lot shorter."

Marceline frowned. "Save it, Benny. Did you guys really find all the ingredients?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, sorry it took so long. Those animoids are crazy dangerous."

Princess Bubblegum clapped her hands. "Excellent! I'll go back to the Castle and start brewing the formula right away. In the meantime, you guys should go home and get some sleep. You all look exhausted."

They nodded in agreement and went off toward their respected homes. The Princess and Marceline started walking back towards the Castle. "You know Marcy, now that Finn's back, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if you stayed with him."

"Are you crazy? I want to enjoy these girls' nights while I still have an excuse."

Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Fair enough." They walked in silence, but after a while, Marceline noticed that the Princess kept glancing at her and then giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Princess Bubblegum giggled again. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you take such tiny bites of your food, and then you left little bites on Ash. I should call you Bittybite."

"Please don't. I'm not going to be kid tomorrow, you know."

"I know. Can't I enjoy you being all small and cute?"

"I may be small, but I'm not cute. I'm sexy."

"Riiight. Hey, I wonder what Finn would think of that nickname."

"I swear that I'll kill you if you give him any ideas."

"Yeah right, you can't kill me. I'm way too likeable, Bittybite."

Marceline rolled her eyes and gently shoved the Princess. They both laughed as they approached the Castle Gates.


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Bubblegum worked furiously in her lab, mixing various chemicals and powders. Marceline sat in a corner, playing with a few of the Princess' old dolls. She appeared to be almost five years old.

"Princess Puffle had to find a pretty dress for the ball, but she was so fat that she didn't fit in any of them." Marceline mimed the doll trying to struggle into a dress. "So Princess Puffle said 'Off with his head!', and off went the store clerks head!" She punctuated her statement by popping off another doll's head.

The Princess glanced over her shoulder at Marceline and bit her lip. "_It won't be long before she's a baby. I've got to hurry." _She sprinkled a purple powder into her mixture. She covered her eyes and turned her head as the beaker shot up a puff of smoke. Then, she put the beaker over a flame. She turned back to Marceline and giggled as she watched her make Princess Puffle decapitate everyone in the kingdom with her bloody axe.

"Alright, Bittybite, the formula needs some time to boil, and you didn't have a bath last night. Upstairs, now."

Marceline looked up. Her eyes looked huge compared to the rest of her tiny face. Princess Bubblegum choked back the urge to say "Aaawww."

"But Princess Puffle hasn't wreaked her vengeance on all of the town's people yet."

The Princess raised a brow. Marceline sighed and set the dolls down. "Fine, but you're coming upstairs with me."

"Why?"

"…well, it's definitely not because I'm scared, that's for sure!"

Princess Bubblegum grinned and took her hand. "OK, tough guy, let's get you cleaned up."

They walked upstairs to the Princess' bathroom. After Marceline entered the bathroom, Princess Bubblegum, flopped onto the bed in exhaustion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Bonnieee."

She cracked an eye open. "What?"

"I can't reach the shampoo bottle."

"So float up and get it."

"I can't."

The Princess sat up. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't float anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't float when I was little."

Princess Bubblegum groaned. "All right, hold on."

The Princess closed her eyes and opened the door. She held out her arms and started feeling around the room. "OK, where am I going?"

"Bonnie, we're both girls. And I'm only, like, six. Seriously, get over yourself."

Princess Bubblegum scrunched her nose when she felt water hit her face. "I don't care, it would feel weird." She waved her hands around and took a step forward. Her hand touched something soft and smooth. She opened her eyes to find that her hand was on Marceline's chest. Marceline gave her an annoyed glare. "Just grab the shampoo." The Princess blushed and yanked her hand back like it was on fire.

"Right. Sorry."

She quickly grabbed the bottle and shoved it into Marceline's hands. Still covering her face with her hand, she quickly skittered out of the bathroom. Marceline exited the bathroom a few moments later. Princess Bubblegum stared at her. "Marceline, the front of your head isn't even wet!"

"I didn't want to get soap in my eyes."

The Princess face-palmed. "Ugh, get back in there."

She grabbed Marceline by the ear and dragged her back into the bathroom. Flipping the water back on, she snatched Marceline's towel away and tossed it aside. Still trying to avoid looking at her, Princess Bubblegum picked her up and placed her in the tub. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Marceline tried to pull away, but the Princess managed to keep her grip as she poured the water over her head. She took a washcloth and covered Marceline's face with it while she rubbed in the shampoo. After successfully lathering her hair, Princess Bubblegum rinsed and repeated.

Hesitantly, Marceline grabbed the washcloth and pushed it just over her eyes so she could look at the Princess. She was still bright red and trying to look anywhere but at Marceline. Marceline knew that she probably should've felt embarrassed too, but she was more amused. "Bonnie, you do remember delivering my baby all by yourself, right?"

"That was business. This feels all weird."

Marceline smirked. "Hey, maybe you'll turn into a five year old and I'll get to give you a bath. You know, return the favor."

Princess Bubblegum dumped water over her head, getting the soap in her eyes. Marceline hissed and covered her face with the washcloth while the Princess snickered. "Dude, not cool!"

"It serves you right for making fun of me." Still, she almost immediately felt bad about it when Marceline continued to rub her eyes. She grabbed a towel and wrapped Marceline in it, pulling her out of the tub and into her arms. Muttering 'sorry', she took the edge of the towel and wiped Marceline's eyes. Marceline sniffed and looked up at her. She cracked a smile, but her eyes were still teary. The Princess bit her lip. "Oh, don't cry baby. I didn't mean for it to hurt."

Marceline shook her head. "No, it's just…you remind me of my mom." She laid her head on her chest. "Thanks."

Princess Bubblegum smiled gently and stroked her hair. "Let's get you dressed. The potion should be done boiling by now."

Marceline put on one of the Princess' t-shirts, which touched the floor and looked more like a dress. They walked down the stairs to the lab. When they arrived, Marceline nearly exploded with rage. "CINNAMON BUN!"

Cinnamon Bun turned away from the lab table, an empty beaker in hand. He had been completely restored to his original age. "Oh, hey guys. Congratulations on making your soda taste better Princess."

Marceline seethed as she crawled out of Princess Bubblegum's arms. "You are going to friggin' die, right here, right now!"

"That won't be necessary, your highness." Peppermint Butler stepped out of his hiding place behind a plant in the corner. He too had been restored, aside from a few chips and a cast on one his arms. In his hand, he held up the beaker of blue, bubbling liquid. He smirked. "Gotcha."

Marceline blinked. She looked at the beaker, then at Cinnamon Bun, then at Peppermint Butler. Her jaw dropped.

The Princess tried to bite back a laugh. "I do believe that you broke her."

Marceline dropped her head. Slowly, she walked up to Peppermint Butler and took the beaker from his hands. She stole a glance at him before turning away. He heard her mutter, "Well done, Pep But. I don't like it, but I respect it."

She tilted her head back and chugged the remainder of the formula. Setting the beaker on a table, she looked down at herself. She scowled and looked up at Princess Bubblegum. "Glob dobbit, Bonnie! Now I'm going to disappear!"

The Princess' eyes widened. "Uh, think again."

Marceline looked down again. "Oh, wow, that was fast! Awesome, I'm back to normal!"

Princess Bubblegum covered her eyes. "And you're not wearing any pants!"

Peppermint Butler's normally white cheeks turned red. "Oh, my…" He quickly averted his eyes. He grabbed Cinnamon Bun, who was staring shamelessly at her, and dragged him out of the room. Once out of the room, Peppermint Butler yelled, "Congratulations, Marceline, and, ah, my apologies…"

Marceline smirked and floated up Princess Bubblegum, putting an arm around her. "So, what do you want to do now Bonnie?"

The Princess twirled out of Marceline's grip, still trying not to look. "Well, first we're going to find you some pants."

Marceline grinned deviously. "Maybe after that, we can finish our little contest from earlier."

Princess Bubblegum blushed. She didn't have to see Marceline's evil expression to remember what contest she was referring to. Hesitantly, she uncovered her eyes and started going through a drawer in one of her lab tables.

"I know that I have a tape measure in here somewhere…"

**THE END**


End file.
